This invention relates to a support for mounting a light fixture and more particularly to a support for tamper proof mounting a light fixture of the type having a peripheral flange, into a fixture receiving opening in a suspended security ceiling panel.
Suspended security ceiling systems usually include a plurality of individual rectangular metal ceiling panels made of light gauge sheet steel, each having spaced apart side edges that terminate in upstanding rail portions. The sides of adjacent individual panels abut each other, the ends of each ceiling panel are supported on and secured to suitable supports mounted on the opposed walls of a room, and the abutting sides of adjacent rails are also secured together. When installed, none of the ceiling panels can be pushed or pried away from each other or from the wall supports for hiding contraband such as knives, razor blades, drugs, and the like.
Light fixture mounted openings in the ceiling panels can provide an easy route for breaching the integrity of the security ceiling installation. Light fixture openings are normally provided in one or more ceiling panels with each opening being located between the side rails of an individual panel. A light fixture is placed into the opening so that its peripheral flange is in abutting relation with the inner surface of the ceiling panel at the margin bordering the light fixture opening. The ceiling panels are made of light gauge sheet steel to reduce material cost, reduce the total weight of the installed suspended ceiling, and provide individual panels of light weight that can be easily fabricated and handled for fast, low labor cost installation. While the light gauge of the sheet metal forming the ceiling panel provides valuable advantages, it has the disadvantage of making it particularly easy for a person in the room, even without any tools, to manually deflect the edge of the ceiling panel adjacent the light fixture up and away from the light fixture peripheral flange, either for the purpose of providing storage space for hiding contraband or simply vandalizing.
The suspended ceiling system and light fixture typically are installed by different contractors. Light fixtures typically are supported from some kind of mounting means, such as chains or the like, suspended from the ceiling joist or other similar overhead support. An electrical contractor typically installs both the light fixtures and the support therefor.
The electrical contractor can install the light fixtures prior to or after installation of the ceiling panels. In the first case, workmen must go to the work site to install the light fixture supports before installation of the ceiling panels and then go back at a later time to install the light fixtures. This can cause potential conflicts in work scheduling, increase installation cost because of the time required to perform two separate work tasks and create the possibility of the light fixture support being installed at wrong locations. In the second case, workmen must install the light fixture supports while working through an opening in a ceiling panel for a light fixture. This can increase installation time because of the limited access.